Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop
by sunrise over boston
Summary: It starts with a coffee date and only grows from there. (Or the second time Kurt Hummel falls in love, it's with muzak floating through the air and the smell of roasting coffee beans in his nose.)


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing you recognize.

**A/N:** Title taken from the Landon Pigg song. I am trying to stay spoiler free for s4, so please do not tell me anything! :)

* * *

Even though Kurt had asked _him_ out, Adam insists that they meet up at a place that's a couple minutes away from the NYADA campus. He doesn't feel like he knows the city well enough to argue, so Kurt just sends thanks to the designers of Google Maps, because he's never heard of the place before and he gets turned around on his way there.

Even though it's completely mortifying to show up five minutes late to an even he planned, Kurt smiles when he finally finds the cafe. It looks like it was lifted from an indie movie about the city. Here, the bohemians gather to complain about the bourgeois, never mind the fact that you can't really be a starving artist and keep ordering expensive drink after drink. He's humming the melody of _La Vie Boheme_ when Adam spots him, tripping over himself in a rush to the door. Kurt's smile only widens.

Though chic, the cafe is small enough that they're a little cramped at the table; brushing hands whenever they go to grab their coffees and occasionally kicking each other. Kurt apologizes every time, feeling ungainly in a way he hasn't since his last big growth spurt. It's not until they're pulling on their coats that Adam confesses, with a flushed face that has nothing to do with close quarters, "I was trying to play footsie with you."

* * *

It's three in the morning, the privacy partition isn't soundproof, and Kurt will go certifiably insane if he has to listen to anymore of Brody's dirty talk. He yanks on his coat and tells them not to wait up, trying his best to slam the heavy door as he sends a quick text out to see if Adam is still up. He's not sure when they reached the point where middle of the night pleas for help became acceptable, but Adam agrees to meet him at the 24 hour Starbucks that's a halfway between their apartments.

That means Kurt has a ten minute walk in the bitter cold and then a five minute wait to stew over the fact that he never imagined his fabulous New York life involving being sexiled by Rachel Berry's exhibitionist boyfriend. Still, once he has caffeine in his hands, Kurt starts to mellow out a little and any residual anger disappears when Adam shows up, voice a little too loud and eyes a bit glassy when he offers to Irish up their coffee.

He's both mortified and flattered that Adam must of ditched a party to come to his rescue, so he agrees to the drink, watching in wonder at the fluid way Adam pulls the flask out of his coat like it's a magic trick. They stay at Starbucks until the first strains of dawn appear. As they stumble back to the (hopefully now quiet) loft together, Kurt isn't sure if it's the mocha or liquor or Adam's arm wrapped around his waist keeping him warm.

* * *

Midterms arrive and even performing arts students are not spared from hours of pouring over textbooks. Except on top of traditional exams, Kurt also has a to do a recital piece for his Intro to Dance and a monologue he barely knows for Acting 101. Deciding that his voice is totally fried from practicing his song for Carmen Tibideaux's class, he decides to head to the campus coffee shop in order to indulge in something drenched in whipped cream.

Adam is already there, flipping through a textbook and sipping black coffee. Later, he'll tell Kurt how he tries not to acknowledge the existence of dairy during exam periods, but first he lets Kurt vent about how high school did not adequately prepare him for any of this. The older man nods sympathetically the whole time, then asks Kurt about what his plans for spring break are.

They talk for an hour more before Kurt realizes how much time as passed and begins to panic, because exams start in less than 24 hours and he needs to study. He tries to rush off, but Adam grabs him by the wrist. Before he can ask what's wrong, Adam is running his thumb along the corner of Kurt's mouth. He raises it up so Kurt can see the wisp of whip cream before licking it off.

* * *

Kurt asks Adam out again as soon as midterms are over, to the same cafe as their first coffee date. After almost two hours spent twisting around in front of his mirror and input from all three roommates, he decides on the red jeans that make his ass look like it was carved by Bernini and a striped sweater that has a scoop neck that shows off the long line of his neck.

The effect is exactly what he wanted: Adam stares at him the whole time, looking away with a slight flush whenever Kurt meets his eye. It makes Kurt feel more confident than he's felt in weeks. Getting his NYADA acceptance, winning the Midnight Madness, and having his Acting 101 teacher comment with "wonderful" on his monologue all seem to have been a build up to this moment.

Adam is halfway through a point about the merits of 90s rap for show choir performances, when Kurt makes up his mind. Kissing Adam is different than what Kurt has been imagining for the past couple days. He's not stunned, for one, immediately making a pleased noise and leaning over the tiny table deepen the kiss. Still, Kurt totally predicted the sharp taste of coffee beans that comes before he even licks his way into Adam's mouth.

* * *

Even though the horrified look on Rachel and Brody's faces had totally been worth it, having Adam stroll out from behind the partition naked means they have to leave before Santana can start. Rushing to get dressed means they have time for a quick coffee stop before Adam has to be at NYADA for his 8 a.m. class.

They're toting refillable thermoses and holding hands in line when Adam works out the fact that the loft is not as much of a nudist colony as he was lead to believe. By the time that they're sipping mochas and waiting to cross the street together, Adam is bemoaning the fact that Kurt sacrificed his virtue for petty revenge.

"Not just revenge," Kurt says fondly, "I happen to like how you look naked."

That makes Adam choke on his drink, so Kurt presses a kiss to his cheek as an apology.

* * *

It's the day before graduation and already hot in the city, so they order iced lattes to go. By some miracle, they find a park bench in a shady spot and claim it as their own. Adam swings his legs into Kurt's lap as soon as he's seated, pouting until Kurt rubs circles into his calves, because they cramp when he's stressed for some weird reason.

They talk about how graduation will change things for them (it won't, not really) and plans for the summer (maybe they should go to Coney Island) and how Kurt's search for a new apartment is going (badly, but he's tired of the loft being filled with strays). Adam slides his sunglasses down carefully, nudging at Kurt's knee with his foot. "Well, would you want to move in with me?"

And Kurt would be lying if he said he wasn't expecting the question; they've been dancing around it for weeks now. Just, he didn't expect it come when he was sucking up the last dregs of his drink, so he chokes a little in his hurry to answer with, "Yes!"

* * *

Kurt says that he owes Adam this one and insists on paying, like they actually have been keeping track of who buys for the past year and a half. Still he takes the opportunity to snag their usual table, then Adam waits for the musical rise and fall of Kurt's voice as he complains about the one barista that doesn't seem to understand the concept of That's-Kurt-With-A-K.

Except when he comes bearing drinks, Kurt has a weird hush to his voice when he slides a cup towards Adam. With a small frown, he explains that he thinks they screwed up the order and that Adam should check to see if it needs to be taken back. Except, when he pops off the lid all Adam sees is a a ring at the bottom.

Confused, he looks up to Kurt for some kind of answer, but the younger man is sliding down to one knee and- Oh! Oh.

This time, it's Adam who lets out a slightly choked 'yes' as, around them, the cramped coffee shop cheers.


End file.
